pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Piston Cup Racers
This is a list of all of the Piston Cup racers from Cars 1 and Cars 3. Cars 1 #Lightning McQueen #Strip "The King" Weathers (Dinoco #43) #Chick Hicks (Hostile Takeover Bank/htB #86) #Claude Scruggs (Leak Less #52) #Aiken Axler (Nitroade #28) #Winford Bradford Rutherford (RPM #64) #Billy Oilchanger (Octane Gain #58) #Ponchy Wipeout (Bumper Save #90) #Darren Leadfoot (Shiny Wax #82) #Todd Marcus (No Stall #123) #James Cleanair (Vitoline #61) #Dirkson D'Agostino (Trunk Fresh #34) #Floyd Mulvihill (Gasprin #70) #Ernie Gearson (Spare Mint #93) #Manny Flywheel (N2O Cola #68) #Crusty Rotor (Vinyl Toupee #76) #Murray Clutchburn (Sputter Stop #92) #Lee Revkins (Transberry Juice #63) #Eugene Carbureski (Tank Coat #36) #Davey Apex (Re-Volting #84) #Ruby "Easy" Oaks (Easy Idle #51) #Chuck Armstrong (Mood Springs #33) #Rusty Cornfuel (Tow Cap #4) #Sage VanDerSpin (Gask-its #80) #Johnny Blamer (Faux Wheel Drive #54) #Ralph Carlow (Lil' Torquey Pistons #117) #Mac iCar (Apple #84) #Kevin Shiftright (Clutch Aid #121) #Ryan Shields (View Zeen #39) #Misti Motorkrass (Rev-N-Go #73) #Greg Candyman (Tach-O-Mint #101) #Haul Inngas (Retread #79) #Kevin Racingtire (Shifty Drug #35) #Slider Petrolski (Sidewall Shine #74) #Brush Curber (Fiber Fuel #56) #Dale Earnhardt Jr. (Budweiser #8) Cars 3 Stock cars #Lightning McQueen #Cal Weathers (Dinoco #42) #Bobby Swift (Octane Gain #19) #Brick Yardley (Vitoline #24) #Ponchy Wipeout (Bumper Save #90) #Reb Meeker (Tank Coat #36) #Ernie Gearson (Spare Mint #93) #Floyd Mulvihill (Gasprin #70) #Brian Spark (Leak Less #52) #Phil Tankson (Nitroade #28) #Bruce Miller (RPM #64) #Darren Leadfoot (Shiny Wax #82) #Todd Marcus (No Stall #123) #Dirkson D'Agostino (Trunk Fresh #34) #Parker Brakeston (N2O Cola #68) #Rev Roadages (Vinyl Toupee #76) #Murray Clutchburn (Sputter Stop #92) #Markus Krankzler (Transberry Juice #6) #T.G. Castlenut (Re-Volting #48) #Carl Clutchen (Easy Idle #15) #Dud Throttleman (Mood Springs #33) #Jack DePost (Tow Cap #4) #Rex Revler (Gask-its #80) #Tommy Highbanks (Faux Wheel Drive #54) #Ralph Carlow (Lil' Torquey Pistons #117) #Matthew Overtaker (Apple #84) #Dino Draftsky (Clutch Aid #121) #Buck Bearingly (View Zeen #39) #Ricky Axel (Rev-N-Go #73) #Chip Gearings (Combustr #11) #Jimmy Cables (Intersection #00) #Lane Locke (SynerG #5) #Terry Kargas (Triple Dent #31) #Speedy Comet (Blinkr #21) #Bobby Roadtesta (Carbon Cyber #67) Next-gens #Jackson Storm #Cruz Ramirez (Dinoco #51) #Daniel Swervez (Octane Gain #19) #Chase Racelott (Vitoline #24) #Ryan "Inside" Laney (Blinkr #21) #Bubba Wheelhouse (Transberry Juice #6) #Cam Spinner (Triple Dent #31) #Rich Mixon (Tank Coat #36) #George New-Win (Leak Less #52) #Tim Treadless (Nitroade #28) #Barry DePedal (RPM #64) #Paul Conrev (Bumper Save #90) #Conrad Camber (Shiny Wax #82) #Jonas Carvers (No Stall #123) #Steve "Slick" LaPage (Trunk Fresh #34) #Richie Gunzit (Gasprin #70) #James Wisconsin (Spare Mint #93) #H.J. Hollis (N20 Cola #68) #Zip Joltline (Vinyl Toupee #76) #Sheldon Shifter (Sputter Stop #92) #Aaron Clocker (Re-Volting #48) #Harvey Rodcap (Easy Idle #15) #Ed Truncan (Mood Springs #33) #J.D. McPillar (Tow Cap #4) #Dan Carcia (Gask-its #80) #Herb Curbler (Faux Wheel Drive #54) #Spikey Fillups (Lil' Torquey Pistons #117) #J.P. Drive (Apple #84) #Noah Gocek (Clutch Aid #121) #Michael Rotor (View Zeen #39) #Wilbur Gearshift (Rev-N-Go #73) #Chris Roamin' (Combustr #11) #Flip Dover (Intersection #00) #Eric Braker (SynerG #5) #Jim Reverick (Carbon Cyber #67) Category:Cars Characters Category:Characters